1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of recording an image on a photosensitive material and an image recorder system therefor, and particularly to improvement in automatic setup of a process scanner which enables long time unmanned operation of the process scanner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known in the field of process scanners, setup must be performed prior to color separation of an original image depending on characteristics of the original image and a type of printing. In conventional setup, an operator manually operates color separation condition keys while observing a color-separated image on a CRT monitor of a color previewer which is connected to a process scanner.
Such manual setup requires an experienced operator. In addition, since it takes a quite long time to establish setup conditions, the process scanner cannot be used for reading an original image while it is used for establishing the setup conditions. Thus, the operation efficiency of the process scanner is degraded.
To solve the problem that an experienced operator is needed, various techniques have been developed. The techniques are directed to automatization of basic operation in establishing setup conditions, where automatic setup is attained in the scanner itself. One such effort is disclosed by the inventor of the present invention in Japanese patent laying open gazette No. 63-42575 (1988). On the other hand, techniques developed to solve the problem regarding the operation efficiency include one disclosed by the inventor of the present invention in Japanese patent laying open gazette No. 62-231566 (1987). This technique suggests that an operator operates a setup device or a preparation device comprising an image-input scanner unit to establish setup conditions, the setup device being provided separately from the process scanner.
Automatic establishment of setup conditions by using the process scanner has a problem. Although an experienced operator is not needed, there is a limit in improving the operation efficiency of the process scanner. This is because the process scanner itself is occupied for establishing the setup conditions and is not always dedicated to image reading. On the other hand, if a setup device is used, an experienced operator who operates the setup device is required.
Thus, long time unmanned operation of a process scanner has been impossible in the conventional arts despite needs for the same.